


Fürchte die Hoffnung

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my german original version of "Fear the Hope" in the case some german Twenty One Pilot Fans are around</p>
<p>In diesem Fall gilt auch folgende Warnung: Wenn ihr sensibel auf Themen wie: körperliche Gewalt, sexuellen Mißbrauch und Suicid reagiert, dann lest die Geschichte mit Vorsicht oder garnicht.<br/>Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefällt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fürchte die Hoffnung

Fürchte die Hoffnung

 

Bethany und Alyssa gingen die Straße herunter, wie sie es schon unzählige Male gemacht haben. Alles war wie immer. Nichts Neues war auszumachen und der Tag schien sich bedrohlich wieder zu einem dieser Anhäufung leerer Zeit zu entwickeln.  
Jedenfalls dachte Bethany so.  
Alyssa, die neben ihr ging, schien das nicht so zu empfinden und sie ließ sich gerade über irgendeinen neuen Nagellack aus, den sie ausprobiert hatte.  
Bethany hörte nur halb zu und ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass ihre Probleme auch so simpel wären, wie die passende Lichtreflektion von Nagellack.  
Obwohl es ein warmer Tag war trug Bethany einen Langarmpullover, um die Spuren der letzten Nacht zu verhüllen, die bewiesen, dass ihr Vater mal wieder keinen guten Tag hatte.  
So in Gedanken versunken, wurde sie von Alyssa angestupst, die sie auf etwas aufmerksam machen wollte. * Nicht schon wieder irgendein Kleid, dass sie für die nächsten 5 Minuten toll finden würde, bis zum nächsten Schaufenster…* dachte Bethany bei sich. Daher war sie ehrlich überrascht, als Alyssa auf zwei junge Männer zeigte, die auf der anderen Straßenseite entlang gingen. „ Kuck mal Bethy, die Beiden sind doch bestimmt schwul“. Sie war für einen Moment verwirrt, woran Alyssa das festmachte, bis ihr auffiel, dass sich die Beiden an der Hand hielten.  
Beide waren annähernd gleich groß, wobei der eine einen roten Irokesen hatte, eine sportliche Figur besaß und vor allem seine Arme zeigten, dass er stark war.* Wo der hinschlägt, wächst bestimmt auch kein Gras mehr* dachte Bethany bei sich. Und wie zur Antwort meldeten sich einige ihrer Blutergüsse, die sie gestern von ihrem Vater kassiert hatte.  
Der Andere war eher unscheinbar und hatte eine normale Figur. Was allerdings auffallend an ihm war, waren seine Augen, In ihnen leuchtete etwas Wissendes. Die Aura, die die Beiden umgab ließ in Bethany etwas anklingen, eine Sehnsucht, die sie nicht zu benennen wusste und sie verwirrte.  
„ Vielleicht sind sie ja einfach nur sehr gute Freunde“ antwortete Bethany, um dieses seltsame Gefühl zu vertreiben.  
Alyssa begann zu lachen und meinte spöttisch: “Klar, sehr gute .Freunde…“ und schob ihren Zeigefinger durch einen Kreis, den sie mit der anderen Hand formte. „ Bethany, du bist manchmal echt seltsam naiv. Du brauchst echt einen Freund.“  
Bei dem Gedanken wurde Bethany schlecht. Ihr Vater würde sie bei lebendigem Leib häuten, wenn sie es wagen würde, nur an so etwas zu denken. „ Nicht jeder hat so ein Glück, wie du mit Greg“ sagte sie um Alyssa auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Diese zog einen Schmollmund und antwortete: „ Tja, meine Liebe, es würde bestimmt auch bei dir klappen, wenn du nicht immer in Langarmschlabberpullis und verbeulten Jeans herumlaufen, und deine Chucks mal gegen Ballerinas oder so tauschen würdest.“  
„Das mag ja sein,“ wehrte sich Bethy „aber ich fühle mich so einfach wohler“.  
In diesem Moment klingelte Alyssas Handy. Sie ging ran und aus dem was Alyssa sagte, war zu schließen, dass ihre Mutter sie zum Abendessen heim rief.  
„Okay, meine Liebe, ich muss jetzt gehen, bis morgen in der Schule“ Alyssa lief los ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und ließ Bethany allein auf dem Gehweg zurück.  
Als diese auf die Kirchturmuhr sah, ließ sie kalte Panik erstarren. Es war schon nach 18.00 Uhr und ihr Vater würde jeden Moment Heim kommen und sie sollte doch das Abendessen kochen.  
Bethany sprintete los, in der Hoffnung, zumindest schon am Kochen zu sein, wenn ihr Vater durch die Tür kam.  
Das gelang ihr auch teilweise, reichte aber nicht, um einen Wutanfall ihres Vaters zu verhindern.  
Als dieser durch die Tür kam, seinen schweren Werkzeugkoffer auf den Boden krachen ließ und sah, dass das Essen noch nicht auf dem Tisch stand, brach einmal wieder die Hölle über Bethany herein.  
„ Du kleine miese Schlampe, warum ist das Essen noch nicht fertig?! Hast dich wieder rumgetrieben, was?!“ Bethany versuchte zurückzuweichen, war aber nicht schnell genug. Die Faust ihres Vaters traf sie wie eine Ramme und riss sie von den Beinen. Sie fiel gegen eine Kommode die in der Ecke stand – nicht zum ersten Mal. „ Ich gehe den ganzen Tag malochen, damit wir was zu fressen haben und du faules Miststück, bist nicht mal fähig, dass das Essen auf dem Tisch steht, wenn ich komme!“  
„ Dad, bitte…“ wimmerte Bethany, doch das hatte nur zur Folge, dass ihr Vater ihr in die Rippen trat.  
„ Wer nichts leistet, kriegt auch nichts zu Essen. Scher dich fort, ich will deine lausige Visage heute Abend nicht mehr sehen.“ Als Bethany sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht erhob und sich die Rippen hielt, herrschte ihr Vater: „ Wird’s bald oder muss ich dir noch eine Schallern!“ Er war schon dabei auszuholen, als Bethany allen Schmerzen zum Trotz losrannte und durch die Hintertür in den Garten flüchtete.  
Der Garten war verwahrlost ebenso der Zaun am hinteren Ende, wo sich Bretter gelockert hatten, durch die Bethany unter Schmerzen schlüpfte um vom Grundstück zu gelangen. Sie rannte ziellos durch die sich senkende Dämmerung, bis sie unter einem Baum in einer stillen Ecke des Stadtparks zusammenbrach. Als sie den starken Stamm des Baumes in ihrem Rücken spürte, der ihr halt gab, brach sie in hemmungsloses Schluchzen aus.  
Alles schien nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen, sie zu zerreißen, sie zu zerbrechen.  
Daher merkte sie auch nicht, dass sich ihr jemand näherte.  
Erst als sie das „ Hi“ hörte fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen. Sie sah auf und brauchte durch den Schleier der Tränen eine Weile um zu erkennen wer vor ihr stand. Die Überraschung hätte nicht größer sein können, als einer der zwei jungen Männer von heute Nachmittag vor ihr stand. Selbst im Zwielicht der entfernt stehenden Laterne leuchteten seine roten Haare unter der Kapuze hervor, die er jetzt aber zurückzog, um nicht den Eindruck eines Gangsters zu erwecken.  
Er hielt ihr mit einem scheuen Lächeln ein Taschentuch hin. Da Bethany nicht recht wusste was sie machen sollte, fügte er mit einer weichen Stimme hinzu:“ Ich bin Josh.“  
„Be..Be… Bethany“ antwortete sie und hätte sich im selben Augenblick für ihr Gestammel ohrfeigen können.“ Ist ein schöner Name“ Nun entschied sie sich doch sein Taschentuch anzunehmen, um sich die Tränen und den Rotz aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Danke“ sagte sie. „Für was?“ fragte Josh. „ Für das Taschentuch. Und das du meinen Namen schön findest“. In diesem Moment sah sie Josh das erste Mal bewusst ins Gesicht. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe von Nougat und seine Lippen waren ein sinnliches Gedicht, die sich jetzt zu einem warmen lächeln verzogen und seine strahlend weißen Zähne aufblitzen ließen. Mit diesen neuen Gefühlen komplett überfordert, wandte sie den Blick ab und fragte:“ Wo ist denn dein Freund?“  
„Tyler? Der ist mit seiner Freundin ins Kino gegangen“. “Ach so.“ antwortete Bethany.“ Es ist nur… ich habe euch heute Nachmittag…“ Wir euch auch“ unterbrach Josh sie sanft. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen? fragte er vorsichtig. “Ja“ antwortete sie, ohne recht darüber nachzudenken. Josh ließ sich langsam vor ihr im Gras nieder und ein Teil von Bethany war ihm dankbar dafür. „Ach übrigens,“ sagte Josh und ahmte die Zeichensprache nach die Alyssa am Nachmittag zum Besten gegeben hatte“ da liegt deine Freundin falsch“. Bethany hätte im Erdboden versinken können. „ Es..es tut mir….“ begann sie zu Stammeln, wurde aber wieder von Josh unterbrochen:“ das muss dir nicht leid tun, du hast nichts Unrechtes getan. Für viele Menschen ist es einfacher nur die Oberfläche zu beurteilen, als sich die Mühe zu machen dahinter zu sehen“. Bethany sah ihn voller Bewunderung an und sagte:“ Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen wie dich. Ist das der Grund warum du wegen mir stehen geblieben bist?“ Josh sah sie mit seinen Nugataugen an und nickte. “Darf ich dich fragen, was passiert ist, dass dich so verzweifelt hat weinen lassen?“ fragte Josh mit seiner sanften Stimme. Diese Frage ließ Bethany zurückschrecken. Josh ergriff im Affekt ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. Das war zu viel für sie.  
Einem gebrochenen Damm gleich, stürzten Jahre des Schmerzes und der Trauer über ihr zusammen. Tränen schossen ihr erneut in die Augen und ein qualvolles Schluchzen entfuhr ihr. Josh Augen bekamen einen feuchten Glanz und ganz langsam und vorsichtig nahm er Bethany in den Arm und sie ließ es geschehen. Jedes Mal wenn sie unter dem Schauer ihrer Tränen erzitterte hielt er mit seiner Umarmung dagegen und nach einer Weile umarmte Bethany auch ihn. Sie spürte den beruhigenden Schlag seines Herzens und fühlte die Stärke seiner Muskeln unter seinem Hoodie. Josh strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und nach einer unendlichen Zeit versiegten ihre Tränen endgültig.  
„Es tut mir leid“ flüsterte Bethany als sie sich langsam von ihm löste. „ Du musst denken ich bin ein totales Wrack“ Josh legte den Kopf schief und sagte: “Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Jeder entschuldigt sich ständig dafür, dass er Gefühle hat. Ich pfeife auf solche Entschuldigungen. Bethany, irgendetwas oder jemand hat dich zu diesem Wrack gemacht, ich vermute mal letzteres. Dennoch sehe ich eine junge Frau vor mir die das gleiche Recht auf das Leben hat, wie alle anderen auch.“  
Josh drückte sie sanft wieder an sich und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:“ Kannst du mir nun sagen, wer dich so quält?“ Sie flüsterte mit brüchiger Stimme:“ Mein Vater. … Er schlägt mich seit Jahren. “Darauf spürte sie ein nicken seines Kopfes. Er löste sich sanft von ihr und blickte sie forschend an. „Das muss aufhören“. Bethany blickte resigniert zu Boden.“ Das wird es nicht. Nicht so lange er oder ich lebe“. „ Das wollen wir doch mal sehen“ sagte Josh entschieden.“ Bethany, ich weiß, wir kennen uns kaum, aber wenn du keine andere Wahl hast, dann kannst du auch gerne mit zu mir kommen“  
Sie blickte ihn ungläubig an und erwiderte:“ Josh, du bist der wunderbarste Mensch der mir bisher begegnet ist und du hast an diesem Abend mehr für mich getan als sonst jemand in meinem Leben, aber ich will dich nicht mit in meine Hölle ziehen“ Er lächelte wieder auf diese sanfte weise und sagte: „Ich habe Erfahrungen mit der Hölle. Start sie dir ins Gesicht, so starre zurück. Das ist jedenfalls meine Einstellung.“ „Das ist eine mutige Einstellung“ entgegnete sie bewundernd.  
Josh erhob sich langsam und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie ergriff seine Hand die sie stark und sicher hielt und machte sich daran wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Bei diesem Unterfangen, explodierte schierer Schmerz in ihren Rippen und ihre Beine gaben kurz nach. Doch statt erneut auf den Boden zu sacken fing Josh sie ab und zog sie hoch. “Danke“ hauchte sie.“ „Keine Ursache“ flüsterte er.  
So gingen sie ein paar Schritte. Bethany versuchte ihr bestes den Schmerz zu ignorieren, wie sie es schon früher getan hatte. Sie versuchte auch, sich nicht zu sehr auf Josh zu stützen, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelang, da mit jedem Schritt den sie gingen, der Schmerz eine neue Intensität annahm. Daher hatte sie auch nicht die geringste Chance, als sie plötzliche Ohnmacht umfing und sie in die Dunkelheit riss.

Als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam lag sie in einem gemütlichen Bett hatte einen Schlafanzug an und auf dem Nachttisch neben ihr stand ein großes Glas mit Wasser. Da ihre Kehle staubtrocken war, trank sie das Glas in einem Zug aus, und versuchte sich dabei zu erinnern, was eigentlich passiert war und vor allem, wo sie jetzt war.  
Als sie den Blick durch den ihr fremden Raum schweifen ließ, der in einem warmen orange leuchtete, da die Sonne auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge fiel, bemerkte sie Josh, der zusammengerollt in einem Sessel schlief.  
Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, und sie flüsterte:“ Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich nur geträumt“. „Das hast du nicht“ flüsterte seine sanfte Stimme vom Sessel her. „ Oh!“ entfuhr es ihr, und sie fühlte sich seltsam ertappt. Josh öffnete die Augen, strubbelte sich durchs Haar, während er sich aufsetzte, lächelte und sagte: Also wir sagen ‚Guten Morgen‘ bei uns. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Josh“ erwiderte Bethany und lächelte zurück. „Du hast ein wunderschönes lächeln“ bemerkte er. Darauf wurde sie rot.  
Plötzlich klopfte es leise an die Tür, und eine sympathische Frau Mitte Vierzig steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. “Schön, dass ihr wach seid. Wie geht es dir Bethany?“ „Hm, ich glaube gut“ sagte sie unsicher. „Das freut mich“ antwortete die Frau. „Du bist herzlich bei uns willkommen. Wollt ihr Zwei Frühstück?“  
„Oh ja“ sagte Josh, streckte die Arme nach vorne, verdrehte die Augen und röchelte: Zombie braucht Kaffee!!! Und Rice crispies!!! Die beiden Frauen mussten lachen. „Und was möchtest du Bethany?“ wandte sich Joshs Mum an sie. „Ein Kaffee wäre ganz lieb“ sagte sie schüchtern. „Hunger habe ich keinen“ Joshs Mum setzte ein gespielt strenges Gesicht auf und widersprach:“ Nein, nein. So nicht. Dr. Joseph hat gesagt, dass du tunlichst was essen sollst, da du untergewichtig bist. Und im Hause Dun hab ich das Kommando und da du nun ein Teil davon bist, gibt’s jetzt was zu essen“ „Gut“, sagte Bethany geschlagen, „dann folge ich Zombie Joshs Beispiel und würde auch Rice crispies nehmen. Darauf lächelte Mama Dun zufrieden und wandte sich nochmal ihrem Sohn zu.“ Hast du Bethany schon erzählt, was gestern noch alles so los war?“  
„Nein Mum, bevor ich die Chance hatte, hast du uns schon mit Frühstück bedroht“ erwiderte er und grinste. „Na dann hol das mal nach, damit das arme Mädel wieder up to date ist“. Josh sprang vom Sessel auf, salutierte und bellte: Mam, ja Mam!!!

Nachdem Joshs Mum die Türe geschlossen hatte, setzte sich Josh zu Bethany auf die Bettkante und begann zu berichten: “Du bist gestern im Park ohnmächtig geworden. Ich hab Tyler angerufen und er kam mit seinem Auto, damit wir dich zu mir fahren konnten. Sein Vater ist Arzt, und er war so nett dich zu untersuchen. Er war gelinde gesagt geschockt, als er das Ausmaß deiner Verletzungen gesehen hat. Wir konnten ihn gerade so davon abhalten, dich ins Krankenhaus einzuweisen und die Behörden zu informieren. Er kommt heute Abend vorbei, um nach dir zu sehen.“  
„Josh, ich kann mir keinen Arzt leisten und wenn mein Vater die Rechnung bekommt, bin ich tot.“ Josh strich ihr über die Wange und fuhr fort:“ Keine Sorge, er macht es als Nachbarschaftshilfe und deine Medikamente sind Gratisproben von Pharmaunternehmen. Er hat dir auch eine Krankmeldung für die Schule ausgestellt. Also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen.“  
„ Bethany wirkte immer noch bedrückt. „Das ist mir alles so unangenehm. Ich hab euch so viel Arbeit bereitet“ Josh nahm sie in den Arm und erwiderte:“ weißt du, wie meine Mutter reagiert hat, als sie deinen von Hämatomen übersäten Körper gesehen hat? Sie ist in Tränen ausgebrochen. Dann ist sie wie eine Furie im Wohnzimmer hin und her getobt, und hat die übelsten Verwünschungen gegen deinen Vater ausgestoßen. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie alles dafür tun will, dass du nicht mehr zu diesem Monster zurück musst. Und wenn sie dich dafür adoptieren müsste.“  
„Oh mein Gott“ japste Bethany und brach vor Rührung in Tränen aus. Josh drückte sie fester an sich und wiegte sie hin und her. In diesem Moment betrat Mama Dun das Zimmer mit einem Tablet. Als sie Bethany aufgelöst in Joshs Armen sah, stellte sie es beiseite und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Bettkante. „Was ist denn los? Hast du Schmerzen, Liebes?“ Bethany brachte nur ein Schluchzen hervor, so dass Josh für sie antwortete:“ Ich habe ihr gerade erzählt wie du auf ihren zugerichteten Körper reagiert hast“ Mama Dun nickte und begann Bethany über den Rücken zu streichen. „ Liebes, was ich gestern Abend gesagt habe, ist mein ernst. Wenn du es auch möchtest, kannst du hier bleiben“. Bethany löste einen Arm von Josh und umarmte Mama Dun, da sie immer noch nicht fähig war zu sprechen.  
Nach einer Weile löste sich Joshs Mutter von ihnen, stellte das Tablet auf den Nachtisch und sagte: „So, ihr Zwei, sofern ihr euch wieder voneinander lösen könnt, esst jetzt euer Frühstück“ lächelte und verließ wieder das Zimmer.

„Yo“, sagte Josh,“ wo Mum Recht hat, hat sie recht,“ griff nach den Kaffeetassen und reichte eine davon Bethany. Der Kaffee tat gut. Die Rice crispis auch, was Bethany überrascht feststellte. Sonst wurde ihr von Essen immer schlecht, da ihr das Gefühl im Nacken saß etwas Unrechtes zu tun. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass es sie mit Freude erfüllte Josh dabei zuzuschauen, wie er seine crispies reinschaufelte und sie kam nicht umhin zu grinsen. Das entging ihm natürlich nicht und er fragte: Was gibt’s denn lustiges?“  
„ Dich.“ Antwortete sie. “Es ist einfach schön, dir beim Essen zuzusehen. Josh zog eine Braue hoch und erwiderte: „Das finde ich bemerkenswert, dass du gefallen an solchen kleinen Details findest“  
„Wieso?“ fragte sie. Er lächelte sie an und antwortete: Weil außer dir nur Tyler ein Auge für sowas hat“.  
„Na dann haben Tyler und ich etwas gemeinsam. Meinst du er kann mich leiden?“ fragte Bethany verunsichert. Josh stellte die Schalen auf das Tablet zurück, nahm Bethanys Hände in die seinen und sagte: „Tyler kann anfangs etwas zurückhaltend sein, aber er hat ein gutes Herz und ist ein höchstloyaler Freund. Er hat keinen Moment gezögert mir zu helfen dir zu helfen. „ Das ist kostbar, dass ihr Beide so eine innige Freundschaft habt“ merkte sie an. „ Ja, ich bin auch sehr dankbar ihn zu haben“ gestand er. „ Und ich bin dankbar, dich zu haben“ flüsterte Bethany. Josh lächelte sein sanftes lächeln, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Bethany war noch ganz von dem Kuss paralisiert als sich Josh erhob um mit dem Tablet zurück in die Küche zu gehen. Bevor er den Raum verließ, bat er sie, sich noch etwas auszuruhen. Und als hätten seine Worte magische Kräfte, fielen ihr die Augen zu bevor Joshs Schritte im Flur verhallt waren.

Sie fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf und irgendwann holte sie das sanfte streichen über ihr Haar zurück in die wache Welt.  
Bethany blinzelte und blickte in Joshs Nougatbraune Augen, die sie warm anlächelten. „Na, Dornröschen“ neckte er sie mit seiner sanften Stimme “wie geht’s dir?“  
„Wenn ich dich sehe, geht’s mir gleich viel besser. “erwiderte sie und lächelte zurück. „Tyler und sein Vater kommen gleich rüber“ erklärte Josh. „Ich hoffe, es ist okay?“ Diesmal war es Bethany, die Joshs Hände in die ihren nahm. Sie küsste beide und antwortete: “Natürlich. Ich bin Tyler und seinem Vater sehr dankbar, dass sie sich so für mich einsetzen“. Josh lächelte und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Im selben Moment hörte man die Türklingel. „ Ich gehe mal kurz runter“ sagte er und Bethany antwortete mit einem nicken.  
Kurz darauf hörte man wieder Schritte. Diesmal kam Mama Dun ins Zimmer, gefolgt von einem Mann um die 50 an dem Bethany sofort Tylers Züge erkannte. „Hallo Bethany“ sagte Dr. Joseph, wie geht’s dir?“ „ Hallo Dr. Joseph“ antwortete sie „ich möchte mich erst mal herzlich für ihre Hilfe bedanken. Mir geht’s ganz gut soweit.“ „ Gern geschehen“ antwortete der Arzt. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen was die 2 gebrochenen Rippen machen“. Bethany zog das Oberteil des Schlafanzugs aus und Dr. Joseph nahm ihr den Verband ab den er ihr in der Nacht davor angelegt hatte. Nun sah auch Bethany das ganze Ausmaß des letzten Ausrasters ihres Vaters. Die gesamte linke Seite war ein einziger Bluterguss, der dunkelblau und violett schimmerte. An den Stellen an dem die Brüche waren sah man hügelige Schwellungen. „Mit was hat dein Vater zugetreten?“ wollte der Doktor wissen. Bethany senkte den Blick und murmelte: „ mit Stahlkappenschuhen.“ „Um Gottes willen“ entfuhr es Mama Dun. „Ja das Ausmaß der Verletzung spricht auch dafür“ bestätigte der Arzt. Er legte ihr den Verband wieder an. „Wie alt sind die anderen Hämatome?“ „Einige sind von vorgestern, andere etwas älter“ antwortete Bethany und begann zu zittern. „Mit was hat dich dein Vater noch geschlagen?“ wollte er weiter wissen. „Mit seinen Fäusten, mit, mit einem Gürtel, Teppichklopfer, Baseballschläger“ ihre Stimme brach und Tränen begannen an ihren Wangen herunterzulaufen. Ihr zittern wurde heftiger. „Ich glaube, dass reicht für heute Dr. Joseph“ ging Mama Dun dazwischen. Der Arzt nickte. Er sagte an Bethany gewandt:“ Wenn du möchtest, kannst du morgen etwas im Haus rumlaufen. Aber nicht übertreiben!“  
“Danke“ schluchzte sie.“  
Es wäre gut, wenn du morgen wegen der Anzeige bei der Polizei und dem Antrag bei der Fürsorge mit Bethany reden würdest flüsterte Dr. Joseph Joshs Mutter zu, doch es war nicht leise genug.  
„Was für eine Anzeige?“ wollte Bethany verschreckt wissen.  
„Liebes, du müsstest deinen Vater wegen Misshandlung anzeigen“ sagte Mama Dun sanft. Das ist leider unumgänglich .Ansonsten können wir keine richterliche Anordnung erreichen, dass sich dein Vater dir nicht mehr nähern darf und du vor dem Gesetzt bei uns bleiben kannst.“ So lange wir diese Anordnung nicht haben, könnte dein Vater jederzeit hier auftauchen und dich einfach mitnehmen.“  
“ Bethany fing an heftig zu keuchen und sie japste: „Nein, nein, NEIN!!!! Er schlägt mich tot, er schlägt mich tot…. Ich will nicht zurück….“ Dr. Joseph sagte zu Mama Dun: „ Sie kollabiert psychisch. Ich muss ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze geben“ Er zog eine Spritze aus der Tasche und Joshs Mum lenkte Bethany ab während der Arzt ihr die Spritze verabreichte. Noch während Bethany versuchte in ihrer Panik zu begreifen, was vor sich ging, dämmerte sie weg.

Obwohl Tylers Vater Josh versichert hatte, dass Bethany die Nacht durchschlafen würde, erwachte er durch ein leises Schluchzen, dass er aus ihrem Zimmer hörte. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, was Tyler auf der Veranda zu ihm gesagt hatte:*Bethany hat eine Seele aus feinem Glas, die schon weiß Gott zu viele Schläge einstecken musste. Sei vorsichtig mit ihr. Beim nächsten Schlag könnte sie endgültig zerbrechen*  
Er stand auf und machte sich leise auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und horchte. Als er den nächsten Schluchzer hörte, öffnete er leise die Tür und flüsterte:“ Bethany?“ Keine Antwort. „Bethany“. Nun hörte er ein unterdrücktes Wimmern. Als er ins Zimmer trat, hörte er sie verzweifelt wimmern:“ Nein Dad, nein! „ wieder ein wimmern. Josh wurde klar, dass sie von Alpträumen gequält wurde. Unruhig warf sie sich im Bett hin und her.  
Er ging um das Bett herum und legte sich auf der anderen Seite neben sie. Langsam und sachte begann er ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Sie begann zu zittern und er hörte sie weinen. Als er ihr über die Schulter strich, berührte er ihre Wangen und einige Tränen perlten an seinen Fingern herab.  
Er begann zu zweifeln, ob er ihr gerade wirklich eine Hilfe war, als er bemerkte, dass sie anfing ruhiger zu werden. Das Wimmern hatte aufgehört und die Schluchzer verebbten langsam. Vorsichtig legte er den Arm um sie und Bethany drückte sich an ihn. Es tat gut neben ihr zu liegen, sie zu spüren. Mit diesen Gedanken dämmerte Josh wieder in den Schlaf.

Als er am Morgen die Tür hörte, stand Mama Dun mit einem Stapel Klamotten im Zimmer und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie Josh neben Bethany im Bett liegen sah. Dieser hob den Kopf, blinzelte und flüsterte:“ Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht.  
Sie wurde von Alpträumen gequält und da habe ich mich neben sie gelegt in der Hoffnung, dass es hilft“ erklärte er sich. Auf Mama Duns Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und sie sagte:“ Bist ein guter Junge“.  
Nun begann sich auch Bethany zu regen. Unbewusst griff sie nach Joshs Arm und schmiegte sich an ihn. Mama Dun war gerührt, legte die Klamotten auf den Stuhl und sagte zu Josh:“ Ich habe Bethany einige Sachen zum Anziehen besorgt. Tylers Dad hat gestern noch mit einem befreundeten Polizisten gesprochen, der sich bereit erklärt hat, die Anzeige bei uns zu Hause aufzunehmen, damit wir Bethany keinem unnötigen Stress aussetzen. Er hat ihm schon die Beweisfotos und sein Gutachten mitgegeben, damit alles so schnell wie möglich seinen Gang nehmen kann.“ „ Das ist echt toll, Mum“ erwiderte Josh froh. „Das letzte, was Bethany jetzt braucht, ist noch mehr Stress“ „Da hast du recht“ bestätigte seine Mutter.  
„Es war Herzzerreißend gestern. Sie leidet wie ein Hund. Das hat keiner verdient“. Josh nickte und fragte: “Wann kommt der Polizeibeamte denn?“. „Um 10.00 Uhr. Ihr habt also noch über 2 Stunden Zeit euch fertig zu machen. Dennoch solltet ihr schön langsam aufstehen, damit Bethany genug Zeit hat um sich drauf einzustellen“ antwortete Joshs Mum und verließ das Zimmer.

Josh begann Bethany durchs Haar zu streichen. Er beugte sich über ihr Ohr und flüsterte sanft:“ Bethany aufwachen“. Diese begann sich zu regen und blinzelte. Josh lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte sein lächeln und hauchte: „ Guten Morgen, meine Sonne“ Er zog eine Braue hoch und sagte: „Sonne?“ darauf lächelte sie und sang leise:“ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you makes me happy, when skies are grey…..“seine Augen funkelten und er drückte sie an sich, bevor er sie auf die Stirn küsste. „Du bist wirklich rührend“.

Nachdem Bethany geduscht hatte, half ihr Josh mit einem Gürtel aus, da Bethanys Jeans recht locker saß, obwohl es schon eine 36 war. Sie konnte sich seinen Gürtel fast 2 Mal um ihre schmalen Hüften wickeln. Ihre Sachen, die sie an dem Abend trug, an dem sie sich trafen, waren nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. Also hatte Mama Dun ein paar Klamotten organisiert, worüber sich Bethany sehr gefreut hatte. Dennoch machte sie ein unglückliches Gesicht.“ Was ist denn los?“ fragte Josh. Sie zeigte auf ihre Unterarme, die auch eine Vielzahl von Hämatomen aufwies. „ Ich möchte nicht, dass sie jemand sieht“ „Okay“ antwortete Josh, ging in sein Zimmer und kam mit einem Hoodie wieder.  
Er war ihr zwar einige Nummern zu groß, aber sie schlang glücklich ihre Arme um Josh und sagte:“ Vielen Dank! Es ist schön, etwas von dir an zu haben.“ „ Keine Ursache“ erwiderte er mit seinem warmen lachen.  
Als der Polizist kam, setzte sich Josh neben Bethany auf die Couch und ergriff ihre Hand um ihr beizustehen. Die Fragen des Officers waren für sie sehr belastend aber sie wusste, dass es nötig war. Abschließend war sie fertig, nur die Aussicht, dass die gerichtliche Verfügung in 2 Tagen fertig sein würde, heiterte sie auf. Und Josh natürlich, der so viel für sie getan hatte. Dieser musste aber nun in die Arbeit in einem Supermarkt. „Ich bin ja am Abend wieder da“ tröstete er sie. „Ich bringe auch Tyler mit, damit ihr euch endlich mal kennenlernt“. Bethany nickte. Josh gab ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie blieb mit Mama Dun zurück.

Als er abends wiederkam fand er Bethany zusammen mit seiner Mutter in der Küche, die zusammen das Abendessen her richteten. Beide lachten gerade über etwas. Als Bethany Josh erblickte, ließ sie die Karotte fallen, die sie in der Hand hatte und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Josh lachte. Aber im nächsten Moment ließ sie ihn schlagartig wieder los als Tyler hinter ihm auftauchte. „T‘schuldigung“ murmelte sie, und sah Tyler an. “Ich… ich wollte nicht stören.“ Noch ehe Josh oder Tyler irgendetwas sagen konnten, ergriff Bethany die Flucht und stürmte die Treppe hoch Richtung Zimmer.  
„ Was ist denn los?“ fragte Tyler verdutzt. Auch Mama Dun zog ein fragendes Gesicht. Josh brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm ein Licht aufging. „ Ich hab da so eine Vermutung“ sagte er. „ Sie ist sehr unsicher ob du sie mögen wirst, Tyler. Sie hat einen riesen Respekt vor unserer Freundschaft und will wohl nichts falsch oder kaputt machen.“  
„Ach du lieber Himmel“ sagte Tyler. „Deswegen muss sie doch nicht gleich die Flucht ergreifen. Na lass uns das mal gleich aus der Welt schaffen“ Mama Dun nickte ihnen zu als sie beide die Treppe heraufgingen.

Als Josh den Kopf in Bethanys Zimmer steckte, fand er sie auf dem Boden sitzend vor, wie sie niedergeschlagen die Wand anstarrte. Noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff sie das Wort: „ Es tut mir leid, Josh. Tyler muss bestimmt denken, ich bin ein totaler Vollidiot.“  
„Nein, das denke ich nicht“ antwortete Tyler, ehe Josh was sagen konnte. Beide hatten in der Zwischenzeit das Zimmer betreten. Bethany machte große Augen. Tyler lächelte sie an und fuhr fort: “Joshs Freunde sind mir genauso willkommen, wie meine Freunde Josh willkommen sind. Meinst du, meine Frau rennt weg, wenn Josh durch die Tür kommt?“ Darauf wusste Bethany nichts zu sagen, also zog Tyler sein Handy aus der Tasche und zeigte ihr ein kurzes Video wo sie zu Dritt, Hand in Hand, einen Weg entlangschlenderten.“ Bethany musste lächeln und Josh flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Das funktioniert auch zu viert“ und lächelte. Beide hielten ihr nun eine Hand hin um sie hochzuziehen. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie Beide und ließ sich helfen.  
Beim Abendessen herrschte eine gelöste Stimmung und danach saßen sie noch zu Dritt in der Hollywoodschaukel im Garten und redeten. Als Tyler sich verabschiedet hatte, und es Zeit wurde ins Bett zu gehen, wurde Bethany unruhig. Das entging Josh nicht und er fragte: „Alles okay?“ Bethany schlang unterbewusst die Arme um sich selbst und erwiderte: „ Ich habe Angst vor der Nacht, vor den Träumen….“ Josh nickte. „Wenn du willst, kann ich mich wieder zu dir ins Bett legen. Damit du dich deinen Träumen nicht alleine stellen musst.“ „Kannst du denn so schlafen? Du musst doch ausgeruht sein für die Arbeit?“ Josh lächelte und erwiderte: „Ich kann überall schlafen, du kannst gerne meine Mum und Tyler fragen.  
So schlief Bethany in Joshs Armen ein und es war die friedlichste Nacht, seit unendlicher Zeit.

In den folgenden Tagen regelten sich auch einige behördliche Dinge, so dass Bethany ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten aus dem Haus ihres Vaters holen konnte. Auch dem Antrag, dass sie bei den Duns bleiben konnte wurde stattgegeben. Bethany besuchte mittlerweile wieder die Schule, und lernte zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Normalität kennen. Als die Behörden jedoch Bethanys Vater dazu verurteilten, seiner Tochter Unterhalt zu zahlen, brach neuer Ärger los.  
Die Duns saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als vor ihrer Haustür jemand anfing zu schreien.“ Bethany, du verdammte Schlampe, komm raus, du Stück Scheiße!!!!“ Bethany wurde augenblicklich starr vor Angst und fing an zu japsen. Jedem war klar, wer da vor der Tür stand. Mama Dun schnappte sich das Telefon und rief die Polizei. In den paar Minuten, die sie auf den Einsatzwagen warteten, durchlebte Bethany erneut die Hölle. Sie versuchte sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und keuchte: „Er wird nicht aufhören, er wird nicht aufhören, er wird nicht aufhören..“  
Mittlerweile drosch Bethanys Vater auf die Tür ein und schrie:“ Komm raus du Miststück, oder ich Prügel dich raus und deine beschissene Pflegefamilie kriegt auch gleich paar aufs Maul!!!!“  
Bethany stand plötzlich mechanisch auf und flüsterte mit erstickter und verzweifelter Stimme:“ Nein, euch darf er nichts tun, soll er mich doch totschlagen“ Josh wollte noch nach ihr greifen, bekam sie aber nicht zu fassen und rief: „Bethany nicht, das ist genau das was er will!“ Doch Bethany reagierte nicht. Bis Josh um den Küchentisch herum war, war sie schon fast an der Tür. Im letzten Moment rissen zwei Polizisten Bethanys Vater von der Tür weg. Sie blieb schwankend stehen und brach dann zusammen. Josh konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag ihr Kopf in Joshs Schoß, der ihr durchs Haar strich. Tyler saß neben ihm und hielt einen Infusionsbeutel, dessen Inhalt in ihrem Arm endete. In einer Ecke standen Mama Dun, Tylers Vater, und ein Polizist, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.  
„Sollte das ein Selbstmordkommando werden?“ fragte Tyler mit milder strenge. „Er wollte meiner Familie etwas antun“ verteidigte sie sich, bemerkte dann was sie gesagt hatte und wollte sich verbessern“ Ich meine…“ „Ssh“ unterbrach sie Josh. „ Du gehörst jetzt zu unserer Familie“ Und wie zur Bestätigung kam Mama Dun herüber hob den Zeigefinger und sagte: Bethany Dun, wenn du noch einmal so einen Blödsinn machst, kriegen wir beide mächtig Ärger“ dann lächelte sie sie an und strich ihr über die Wange.  
Der Infusionsbeutel war inzwischen durchgelaufen und Dr. Joseph entfernte ihn. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich Tyler und sein Dad und auch der Polizist machte sich wieder auf dem Weg.  
Alle aßen noch eine Kleinigkeit, von dem kalten Abendessen und machten sich Bettfertig. 

An diesem Abend wollte Bethany in Joshs Zimmer übernachten. Josh lächelte und sagte schelmisch:“ Ist aber nicht aufgeräumt“ Bethany lächelte ebenfalls und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:“ Das schreckt mich nicht“. Als sie im Bett lagen sagte sie: „Josh, kann ich dir was gestehen?“ „Natürlich“. „ Ich mag dich sehr“ Sie hörte sein sanftes Lächeln. „Ich dich auch“ Josh strich ihr über die Wange. Sie ergriff seine Hand und begann jeden einzelnen Finger zu küssen. Josh beugte sich über sie und küsste sie sachte auf den Mund. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn zurück, während sie ihre Finger sanft durch seinen verstrubbelten Irokesen gleiten ließ. Josh entfuhr ein leises keuchen.  
Als sich ihre Lippen das nächste Mal berührten, suchte sich Joshs Zunge den Weg in Bethanys Mund, die ihrerseits ihre Zunge auf reisen schickte. Beide fingen an schneller zu atmen. Josh begann Bethany von der Wange abwärts zu küssen, was sie erschauern ließ. „Oh Josh“ hauchte sie, während sich seine Hände sanft den weg unter ihr T-Shirt suchten. Als das Kleidungsstück zu störend wurde, setzte sich Bethany auf damit Josh es ihr ausziehen konnte. Bei der Gelegenheit tat sie das Gleiche mit seinem Shirt. Als sie ebenfalls begann seinen Hals zu küssen, stöhnte er auf. Er drückte sie fester an sich und keuchte vor Erregung, als er ihre Brüste an seiner spürte. Ihr keuchen nahm ebenfalls an Intensität zu. Als sie begann seine Brust zu liebkosen, stöhnte er auf und drückte sie sanft zurück ins Bett. Er küsste sie und fragte:“ Hast du schon mal mit jemanden geschlafen?“ „Nein“ keuchte sie. Er küsste sie wieder und sagte: „Sag, mir bitte wenn es dir zu viel wird, okay?“ Bethany küsste ihn darauf leidenschaftlich.  
Josh ließ seine Hände und Lippen weiter über ihren Körper wandern, was sie zum Zittern brachte und aufstöhnen ließ. Als er mit zwei seiner Finger langsam in sie eindrang, entfuhr ihr ein schluchzen. „ Alles Okay?“ fragte Josh. „Ja“ sagte sie erregt.“ Mach weiter“ Ein lächeln huschte über Joshs Gesicht.  
Langsam begann er die Finger rhytmisch hin und her zu bewegen, während er ihre Brüste küsste. Bethany presste ihren Leib gegen den Rhythmus seiner Finger und keuchte heftiger. Er beschleunigte seine Bewegung und sie begann sich vor Lust zu winden. Sie küsste ihn heftig. Er zog langsam die Finger aus ihr und fragte: „Ist es okay, wenn ich…“ Bethany begann erneut seine Brust zu küssen und tastete sich zu seinem Glied vor, dass sie mit ihrer Hand begann zu reiben. Nun erzitterte auch Josh und stöhnte auf. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand von seinem Glied und küsste sie hart zurück in die Kissen. „ Darf ich…“  
„Ja, Ja „ flüsterte sie und ihre Augen funkelten. Er zog nur noch ein Kondom über, spreizte ihre Beine küsste die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel und führte sein hartes Glied unter langsamen Stößen in sie ein. Bethany hatte das Gefühl, vor Lust wahnsinnig zu werden. Es tat etwas weh, aber das Gefühl Josh in sich zu spüren war schier überwältigend. Sie wollte Laut aufstöhnen doch Josh presste seine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf die ihren und drang mit seiner Zungen in ihren Mund. Alles drehte sich und löste sich auf. Da waren nur noch Josh und der Rhythmus seiner Stöße.  
Ihr entfuhr ein Wimmern und Josh hielt inne: “Wird es dir zu viel?“  
„Ja,“ keuchte sie, „Aber es ist gut. Mach weiter“ Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und krallte sich in seinen Rücken, als seine Stöße schneller und härter wurden. In einer schieren Explosion dieses überwältigenden Gefühls kamen beide zum Höhepunkt.  
Sie lagen keuchend ineinandergeschlungen da. Nach einer Weile fragte Josh:“ war es gut?“ Bethany küsste ihn und erwiderte: „ es war WOW!“ Josh lächelte, küsste sie und strich ihr durchs Haar.  
Bethany wusste nicht zu sagen, wann sie beide eingeschlafen waren, aber der Morgen kam für sie viel zu früh. Sie wäre gerne noch länger in Joshs Armen gelegen, aber sie wusste, er musste zur Arbeit und sie in die Schule.

Als sie in die Küche kamen, war Mama Dun schon am Frühstück machen. Als sie sich umdrehte und die Beiden Hand in Hand vor sich stehen sah, lächelte sie und sagte:“ Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Na habt ihr jetzt endgültig zueinander gefunden?“ Bethany wurde rot und Josh begann zu grinsen und antwortete: „Ja“.

Da ihr Vater in Beugehaft saß, weil er sich immer noch weigerte, Unterhalt zu zahlen, suchte sich Bethany nach der Schule einen Aushilfsjob in einem kleinen Kaffee. Auch wenn es nicht viel war, was sie verdiente, freute sie sich, ihrer Familie nicht mehr so auf der Tasche zu liegen.  
Wenn sie Spätdienst hatte, holte sie Josh ab und sie gingen gemeinsam nach Hause oder Tyler fuhr sie und sie unternahmen noch etwas zusammen. Bethany fasste Mut zum Leben und blühte auf. Sie fühlte sich geborgen. In Joshs Armen, in seiner Familie, und in der Freundschaft zu Tyler und seiner Frau. Alles hätte gut werden können…..  
Tat es aber nicht.

Als Josh sie wieder eines Abends vom Kaffee abholte und sie Hand in Hand nach Hause schlenderten, merkte keiner der Beiden, wie sich ein Schatten aus einer der Seitenstraßen löste.  
Aus dem nichts wurde Josh von einem Fausthieb zu Boden gerissen. Ehe Bethany reagieren konnte, traf sie der Zweite und es wurde schwarz um sie.  
Als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf dem Boden im Haus ihres Vaters. Das Grauen packte sie mit stählernem Griff als sie erkannte, dass ihr Vater nicht nur auf ihr saß, sondern auch in ihr war. Er grinste ihr höhnisch ins Gesicht, während er zustieß und sagte: Wenn du für diesen Milchbubi die Beine breit machen kannst, dann kannst du es auch für mich. Schlampe bleibt Schlampe.“ Bethany versuchte sich zu wehren, aber ihr Vater schlug ihr mit der Faust hart ins Gesicht und brach ihr die Nase. Als er von ihr runterstieg, zog er sie an den Haaren hoch, packte sie an der Kehle und drückte sie gegen die Wand. „ Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass du mir entkommen kannst? Dann bist du noch blöder, als ich dachte.“ Er trat ihr in den Magen und sie sackte erneut auf dem Boden zusammen. Ihr Vater ergriff ein großes Küchenmesser, grinste und sagte:“ Und jetzt schlitze ich dich auf“ Er ließ die Klinge 2 Mal niederfahren, traf aber nur Bethanys Unterarme, die sie scützend vor sich hielt. Als er die Klinge zum 3ten Mal hob, schrie eine Stimme durch den Raum.“ Lass sie in Ruhe, du Schwein!“ Josh war gerade im Begriff auf ihn loszustürmen, als Bethanys Vater grinsend eine Waffe zog und abdrückte. Josh ging zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden durchschlug eine weitere Kugel den Kopf ihres Vaters, der leblos zur Seite sackte.  
Bethany versuchte zu Josh zu kriechen, aber die Polizisten die nun ins Haus stürmten verhinderten das. Er wurde auf einer Bahre in den nächsten Krankenwagen geschoben, während Bethany schreiend und um sich tretend von 4 Polizisten festgehalten wurde.  
Ein anderer Sanitäter, verpasste ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze und sie dämmerte in die Schwärze. Ganz tief im Inneren fühlte sie etwas unwiederbringlich zerbrechen. Es hörte sich an, als würde feines Glas auf einem Boden zerschellen.

Das nächste das Bethany wahrnahm, war ein steriler Behandlungsraum in einem Krankenhaus. Ihre Unterarme waren verbunden und auch die anderen körperlichen Wunden schienen versorgt worden zu sein. Sie war allein. Alles fühlte sich dumpf und leer an. Als sie sich versuchte auf der Liege aufzusetzen, kam eine Krankenschwester und sagte etwas zu ihr, aber sie verstand sie nicht – als hätte sie Watte in den Ohren. Das einzige, was Bethany zustande brachte, war: „Josh“ zu sagen. Die Krankenschwester zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern, schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und verließ wieder den Behandlungsraum.  
In Bethanys Kopf begann sich eine Stimme zu regen die immer und immer wieder hasserfüllt sagte:“ DU HAST JOSH GETÖTET! , DU HAST JOSH GETÖTET!“  
Die Welt wurde dunkel nur die Stimme pulsierte rot durch das Nichts.  
Mechanisch rutschte sie von der Liege und ging durch die Tür und in den Flur hinaus. Keiner war zu sehen. Als sie die Fahrstühle erreichte, rief sie einen und drückte auf den obersten Knopf. Gerade als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, kam Tyler mit seinem Vater den Gang herunter. „Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, dass Bethany die Spritze so schnell weggesteckt hat. Die Dosis hätte einen Elefanten umgehauen“ meinte Dr. Joseph.“ Auf jeden Fall müssen wir Bethany sagen, dass es Josh gut geht und er, Gott sei Dank, nur einen Durchschuss im Oberarm hat und noch schläft.“  
Als die Beiden den Behandlungsraum betraten und ihn leer vorfanden, ahnte Tyler schreckliches, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte Richtung Fahrstühle davon.

Die Fahrt nach oben verlief quälend langsam und Tyler stieß Stoßgebete gen Himmel, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.  
Als er schließlich das Dach erreichte, sah er Bethany apathisch auf der Brüstung stehen und in die Tiefe starren. Der Wind wehte ihr durchs Haar und von ihren Fingern tropfte Blut, da die Unterarmwunden neu aufgebrochen waren.  
Langsam versuchte er auf sie zuzugehen, doch als sie ihn bemerkte blieb er stehen und sagte: „ Bethany, nicht…“ „Ich habe Josh getötet, Tyler.“ fiel sie ihm tränenüberströmt ins Wort. „Es tut mir leid –so leid. Verzeih‘ mir“ Dann ließ sie sich nach vorne fallen und stürzte in die Tiefe.  
Im selben Moment, als sie unten auf dem Pflaster aufschlug, ging eine SMS auf ihrem Handy ein, dass ihr Josh geschenkt hatte.  
„ Bethany, mir geht’s gut. Ich liebe dich.“ Josh. Das Display leuchtete noch kurz auf, während ihr Blut ins Handy sickerte.


End file.
